Classic Opera
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: [vistlip] Tomo & Rui are on holidays. Dumbness ensues.


New story after so long ! And yes, this one's in English.  
So !  
I have a disclaimer : The only things I own are my body (especially my fingers in that fact), my (lack of) imagination, the computer I wrote this on and the .doc.  
And an author's note : I really wat to play DDR now.

* * *

"Show me your moves !"

The machine repeated the same thing again and again while Tomo was looking for his money. Damn pockets, why were those always that deep ? He finally got it out, only to spill it on the floor the second after.

"Really, Tomo. I already told you to buy a purse.

- At least once a week, I know, I know !" he answered whilst gathering the coins, with his bandmate's help. "I'm just too busy to go and buy one, lately."

Rui grinned. It was true that they had been working on new songs, recently. A lot. Yet, they had found the time to have dinner at the restaurant. Twice. This week. And now they were there, at the arcade, ready to play Dance Dance Revolution after the whole band got so mad at eachother for no reason - except being in the same room all day long for weeks - they decided on a day off.

"So I didn't. Come on, let's play already. That's what we're here for."

Rui smiled, joined his bandmate on the game. After all, it was their only chance to spend their time without the three others for a while. They spent hours - and yens - playing, betting on who would win the next round, paying a drink or a treat to the others as a punishment when they lost, running after Tomo's fleeing coins every time he had to get one out of his pocket, then playing tag when they went short on money, and finally crashing at the beginning of the night on Rui's sofa, watching Disney Channel, Tomo's head on Rui's shoulder, hands entwined, as always.

And one of those new, musical Disney series episodes started. Rui couldn't help but chuckling as the song began.

"Hey, Tomo. Show me your moves."

Eyes widening, Tomo groaned. That was the only anser Rui would get from him. How dared he ask him to even get up again ?

"If you don't, or if you lose, you'll owe me a kiss."

Well, that wasn't much of punishment. Kisses were part of their everyday interactions, their own alternative to hugs or words. Why would he contest ? He shrugged, accepting the punishment. Yet, something else was bothering him.

"If I lose ? How can I 'lose' ? There's no point count !"

With this, he was pretty sure he'd be safe from Rui's silly sudden ideas. Except that Rui was an expert as being sillier than one could imagine. Even him, the one who he spent the most of his time with.

"I'll do it. The point count."

The singer's eyes rolled. He knew the bassist way too much to guess he'd never get enough points even if he danced the whole night away. So he decided otherwise, and turned to Rui.

"Dance with me."

His friend sat up, eyes wide opened in disbelief. Was Tomo contesting one of his follies ?

"What ?"

- It's not fair if I'm the only one dancing. Dance with me."

That was a first. Tomo usually asked for a revenge, or a battle, or a bet - but never had he asked Rui to play _with_ him. Intrigued by the unusual request, he nodded, standing up.

"You do realize I don't know how to dance, don't you ?"

Instead of saying anything, the singer took his hands, pulling him closer. If Rui didn't know how to dance, he'd teach him the little he knew, even if it meant stepping on each others feet. It didn't matter much, for now : the episode's song was shortened, anyway - luckily for Rui.

It was a renewal of an old rock and roll song, a real chance for Rui : the step would be easy to learn. Yet, he did some mistakes, and both men ended the song laughing like children, the bassist falling in Tomo's arms out of shame.

"Told you I didn't know how to dance.

- You did pretty good, though," the singer complimented, his gaze shifting to the blond's eyes.

With a smile, he grasped the other one's chin, and before he could even open his mouth, Tomo kissed him. Not the way he usually did, though. The usual ones were short pecks, given without a second thought. Or so he made them feel like.

But now, right now, there was noone else in the room. Only Rui and him. So just for once, he let his feelings slip out, and kissed Rui with all the passion he had kept for himself for the few years they had been knowing each other.

"What are you doing ?" Rui murmured, once the kiss had been broken.

"That punishment thingie you asked me for. Remember ? That was minutes ago.

- That felt nothing like a 'punishment' kiss."

He smiled. Half-closed his eyes, and whispered.

"And... You really mind about that ?"

Face to him, the thin lips slowly curved in a smile.

"Not at all."


End file.
